The Girl With Wings (updated)
by sebastianskitten6
Summary: '"So you're finally going to do something other than run away?" I rolled my eyes at his confidence and within seconds I had dodged what would be his last attack and lunged at him with my own sword. In a flash I had him pinned on the ground, his arms under my knees, and my sword against his throat. "What was that you were saying?"' Warning - adult language and violence KandaxOC
1. Amaya Kurosuji

Name: Amaya Kurosuji

Innocence: Parasitic – wings, Equipment – katana

Looks: light pink wings (she can retract them if she's not using them so they aren't as noticeable), long light blue pigtails, about 5'2", really skinny 42 kgs (because of her parasitic innocence, and she trains a lot), fair complexion

Big appetite (because she has parasitic innocence), bad temper, introverted, extremely skilled fighter, ALWAYS hungry, sassy and sarcastic, not usually in a good mood, grumpy if she gets woken up no matter how long she's been asleep or what time it is

Likes: training, messing around, eating, and sleeping

Dislikes: being woken up, when people are rude to her, being around people for too long, people staring at her (because of her wings)


	2. Welcome to the Black Order

_Well this place looks inviting…_ I pulled my wings in from flying up the cliff, pull my jacket back on so no one sees my wings and shout, "Uh… Hey! I'm here to see some guy named Komui or something!? General Tiedoll sent me! Hello…?" Suddenly the big face on the gate started talking which surprised me so much I accidentally screamed a tiny bit.

"Prepare for an x-ray scan to determine if you're a human or an akuma!" "Huh? Okay, I guess." A light surrounded me and after a couple seconds the face said, "You pass! No akuma here, you may enter." The big gate flew open so I walked in and as soon as I was in, it slammed shut again. I glanced around to check out my surroundings and noticed a girl walking towards me.

When she got to me she said, "Hi! I'm Lenalee Lee." She offered me her hand to shake so I accepted.

"I'm Amaya Kurosuji." "It's very nice to meet you Amaya. You can follow me to my brother, Komui's, office." I nodded my consent and followed.

As we were walking I studied her. Yes I know that sounds kind of creepy but I do it a lot. I always like to know as much as I can about a person so I observe them to see how they act and what they look like. _Her hair is kind of like mine except it's shorter and a dark green color, she is about 3 inches taller than me, approximately 100 pounds, seems confident yet humble, as well as kind._ All in all she appears to be a good person, although she also looks to be a bit too cheery for my taste. Now don't get me wrong there's nothing bad about a cheery person they just always seem to be too much for me to handle being around for too long. _I'm sure she would make a great friend for someone._

My thoughts were interrupted by her knocking on the door to what I assume is Komui's office. "Come in." I heard a male say from the other side of the door, probably this Komui guy. She opened the door and walked in so I followed behind.

"Hello, I'm Komui Lee."

"I'm Amaya Kurosuji."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Amaya. So earlier you said General Tiedoll sent you?"

"Yes. He found me and recommended I come here to become an exorcist."

"I see. Well in that case I will need you to come with me."

"Okay." He started walking away so I followed him to this elevator thing and when I got on we started going down. As we were going down I took it upon myself to study him.

"I am taking you to meet Hevlaska. She will test your innocence to see what your synchronization rate is so we know if you have a real future here or not." I nod in understanding.

We got to what I assume is the bottom and there was this huge white creature in front of me, who I am guessing is Hevlaska. She reached out a tentacle thing and grabbed me then touched my forehead with another one of her tentacle type things. "1%….15%…39%….52%…72%…..95%….100%…...111%….121%. Maximum syncro-rate one hundred and twenty one percent parasite type innocence." Everyone in the room started freaking out when she had gone past 100 percent but no one got the chance to ask her anything before she started counting again. "1%…...17%…..48%….66%…84%….97%. Maximum syncro-rate ninety seven percent equipment type innocence." Now on top of being surprised that I went over 100 percent, everyone was freaking out because they had no idea that I was the accommodator for two pieces of innocence. Hevlaska set me back down next to Komui and he just looked at me in astonishment.

"121%? But she's so young." Komui said in shock.

"Yes. She is an extremely powerful exorcist. Maybe even as powerful as the generals."

"Yeah I'll say. And she has two different innocence? I saw the sword but what was the other one, the parasitic type?" He asked the last part directed at me. I sighed because even though I knew they would find out about my wings sooner or later I was hoping it might be later.

Reluctantly I took off my jacket and extended my wings so he could see them. His jaw dropped as soon as he noticed them. Komui just stood there staring at them for a few moments before I said something to get him out of the trance like state he had fallen into.

"Stop staring. I don't like it." He finally snapped out of it and looked back at my face.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable it's just that I've never seen anything like this. It was a bit of a surprise." He said lightly.

"It's alright. But can you please not tell anyone about my wings. I know they will find out sometime but until then I don't want people to know." I asked as I retracted my wings and pulled my jacket back on.

"It's no problem at all. I would be more than happy to keep your secret for as long as you wish."

"Thank you." I said as I smiled at him.

"Although if it's not too much of me to ask I would like to see your wings and maybe study them for a little while. Of course it would be in private and no one else would know." He asked me sort of tentative but hopeful.

"Yeah, sure I guess."

"Thank you very much. I look forward to finding out more about your innocence. And obviously you are more than capable to work here so we will get you a uniform as soon as possible." I nodded and we started our way back up and when we got there we both got off the elevator thing.

Lenalee had been waiting for us at the top so when she saw us she walked over. "So is she staying?" She asked right away.

"Definitely. We wouldn't want to lose someone of her talents." Komui said rather vaguely and thankfully Lenalee didn't question it. "Well I have to get back to work so Lenalee will show you around and to your room." I nodded so they knew I was alright with that and Komui walked off.

"Okay well let's get going." We walked off and as we walked she told me where everything was but I didn't pay that close of attention. I only really cared about the training area, the cafeteria, and my room. Other than that I didn't need anything. After what seem like forever of wandering around nodding in fake understanding so she thought I was paying attention we finally got to the cafeteria.

My stomach growled as if on cue and she laughed. "Well it looks like we have good timing." Once again I nodded and we walked in.

There were a whole bunch of people dressed in pale coats and some people dotted around in black coats. Lenalee walked up to a window and a man with long purple hair and introduced me.

"Amaya this is Jerry, the chef here at the order. Jerry this is Amaya."

"Hey there little lady. You just order anything you want and I'll cook it up for you."

"Anything at all?" I asked doubtful that I could really order anything I wanted.

"Yeah. Anything at all. So what would you like?"

I thought for a second and finally decided. "I'll have white rice, a salad, and some miso soup, ooh and fried chicken, fried rice, three scones, and soba. Also, some pancakes, fried eggs, orange chicken, a baked potato, French toast and French fries. Oh and can I have some green tea as well please?" He and Lenalee looked at me like I was crazy and doubted I could eat all of that food. I got that a lot because I was so small. "Trust me I can eat it all." I said to try and reassure them. I don't think it worked all that well but it did something because they both just shrugged and Jerry went and cooked my food.

As we were waiting I was watching Jerry and analyzing him. He seemed really nice but just like Lenalee he was way too cheery for me. When Lenalee and I both had our food she led me over to a table with five other people wearing the black coats and sat down. They all sat there staring at me probably because of the amount of food I had and maybe because I was new too. Lenalee broke the silence by introducing us.

"Guys, this is Amaya, she's a new exorcist. Amaya this is Allen, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, and Bookman. We are all exorcists too." She smiled at me when she finished pointing them all out.

"Hi." I said, too hungry to be bothered making conversation. I didn't know that Lenalee was an exorcist too. I took note of all of their reactions and appearances as per usual and I wasn't a big fan of any of them so far. The only person I can say I like for sure so far is Komui but that might also have to do with the fact that he promised to keep my wings a secret until I was ready.

I noticed that Allen had about the same amount of food as I did and was grateful that I wasn't the only one. Coincidentally he was the first to say something to me.

"So Amaya are you a parasite type exorcist too?" I wasn't really sure how to respond because if I said yes then I might have to tell them about my wings but if I lie and say no then I would have to come up with a reason as to why I eat so much.

"No I've just always had a really big appetite. Never knew why."

"Oh. Well that's too bad. It would have been cool to have another parasite type here." I nodded in acknowledgement and finally started eating.

After a few minutes I had finished my food and was just sitting there in silence waiting for Lenalee because I still needed her to show me to my room.

Allen started talking again, "Ya know I wasn't sure that you could eat all that food but I've gotta say I'm impressed."

When I didn't hear anyone else reply I realized that he was talking to me so I looked over at him and just said, "Yeah most people don't believe me unless they see it themselves." Because I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Hey Lenalee, I'm kinda tired. Could you show me to my room?" I asked because I actually was tired but I also just wanted to get away from all of these people.

"Yeah sure. Let's go." We got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria and down a bunch of halls and up some stairs and then finally stopped at a plain door that was identical to all the other ones around it.

"Here's your room." Lenalee said as she opened the door for me. It was quite plain but that was okay. I don't really need much anyway.

"Thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Amaya. See you tomorrow." She said and smiled at me before she walked off. I closed my door and glanced around again this time to estimate the amount of space I had. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

I grabbed the chair from by the desk and propped it against the door so no one could walk in on me by accident and then I took off my jacket. I decided to open the bathroom door as well just to be safe. I stood in the middle of the room and spread my wings out and flexed them. It's a good thing I decided to open the other door because even with the extra room my wings were pressed up against the walls.

I flapped them a bit but not enough to actually do anything, more so to just air them out because if I don't stretch them out every so often they tend to get cramped. I am always super cautious with this because it really sucks having cramped wings so I stretch them way more often than I really need to just to be on the safe side. Last time they got cramped I had to have someone rub them until they relaxed enough to spread them again and that was not fun.

After a few minutes I decided that it had been long enough so I put my jacket back on and put the chair back where it belonged. I was getting really tired so I decided to just go to sleep so I walked over to the bed and curled up under the covers. Almost as soon as I closed my eyes I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Already Getting Into Fights?

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door. I groaned and rolled out of bed to go see who it was. When I opened the door I saw a smiling Lenalee holding a pile of something in her hands.

"Good morning Amaya! Here, this is your uniform." She held out the pile of clothes to me so I took them and mumbled a barely audible thanks because I was too tired to try and be anything but grumpy. "So are you going to head down to breakfast right now or were you going to get ready first?" She asked.

 _Man this girl is definitely WAY too upbeat for me especially right now._ "Later." I mumbled in response.

"Okay well I'll see you then I guess!" She smiled and I figured that she was done talking so I turned and shut the door.

I plopped back down onto my bed and looked at the uniform. It had a skirt kind of like Lenalee's but about an inch or so longer as well as a jacket that went down to just below the top of my skirt and had long sleeves.

I decided that I felt like taking a shower so I took out my pigtails and brushed out my hair. I got in the shower and washed my long hair and then made sure the rest of me was clean as well. When I got out I decided that I wanted to stretch my wings again so once I had dried off I let my wings out and flapped them a bit to get some of the remaining water off.

After a couple minutes my stomach started to growl really loudly so I pulled my wings in, put my uniform on, and put my hair back up into its usual pigtails. Once I was sure that my wings weren't noticeable I left my room for the cafeteria. I started to get lost in my thoughts while I was walking and I accidentally tripped into someone. I quickly stood back upright and apologized to them.

"Che. Watch where you're walking next time." The guy I ran into said clearly annoyed. He was quite a bit taller than me with long dark blue hair in a ponytail. He also seemed to be quite a grumpy person which annoyed the snot out of me even if that is hypocritical because I am basically eternally grumpy. My bad temper got the better of me and before I could stop myself I started to get angry with him.

"Well maybe you should try to be less self-righteous and just accept my apology. It's not like I tripped into you on purpose."

He looked like he was getting more annoyed but also seemed a bit surprised for some reason. "Well I wouldn't have to accept some pathetic apology if you weren't such an idiot now would I?" He said to me in a condescending tone.

I was really starting to get pissed now. "Excuse me? I am not an idiot you asshole. Get over yourself. You are not the only person in this place that has any value, in fact I doubt you are very good at anything. I bet you are just another arrogant, good for nothing, stupid boy that serves no purpose." _Okay so maybe I got a little carried away but right now I'm not too concerned with whether or not I hurt his feelings._

"Well if you're so sure of that then how about we see who wins a fight. Unless of course you're afraid you might be wrong." He was pushing me and he knew it but I could care less. I wanted to wipe that smug little smile off of his face (metaphorically of course because he wasn't actually smiling).

"Alright then. Let's go. Just you and me."

"You sure you're ready to die?"

"Well I would say yes but that would imply that you have even the slightest chance of beating me which isn't the case. So are you? Ready to die that is." He just smirked and turned around to head off to the training area.

I walked behind him watching his every move and studying how he walked. When we got to the training area we walked in and took out our swords. I glanced around to make double sure we were alone and when I was sure the coast was clear I took off my jacket but was sure to keep my wings in and my back away from him so he wouldn't see them unless he had to.

I let him come at me first so I could get a feel for his fighting style. He lunged at me and swung getting into it right away. He was fast, however I was faster. I pivoted out of the path of his sword while keeping him in front of me but as soon as I had gotten out of the way he changed directions and was coming straight for me again. I dodged all of his attacks but he was unrelenting.

I have to admit he had some skill, but I was starting to get bored with this little dance of ours so I finally moved my hands from behind my back and lifted my sword so strike.

"So you're finally going to do something other than run away?" I rolled my eyes at his confidence and within seconds I had dodged what would be his last attack and lunged at him with my own sword. In a flash I had him pinned on the ground, his arms under my knees, and my sword against his throat.

"What was that you were saying?" I asked him while putting slight pressure on his throat with my sword. The look on his face was priceless. It was like he couldn't figure out what had happened. Like how he had ended up on the ground, under me, was a mystery to him.

I pushed up off of him so I was standing again, still facing him. He just sat there for a moment before he got up and stormed off. I get the feeling he isn't used to being beaten. Especially not by a girl.


	4. Amaya The Eternally Grumpy

Once he was out of sight I sheathed my sword and quickly grabbed my jacket and put it on before someone could walk by and see my wings by accident. As I was putting on my jacket my stomach rumbled really loudly again so I figured I should go down and eat something.

I left the training area mentally smirking because I beat that smug son-of-a-bitch. I walked through the maze of halls, stairs and doors trying to find my way to the food.

I finally made my way to the cafeteria and as I was about to walk in someone opened the door to walk out. I almost got hit by the door but I jumped out of the way just in time.

My bad temper and hunger got the best of me again though because my first reaction was to shout at them, "What the hell?" I was about to apologize for being so rude when I came face to face, well face to chest more like, with the same annoying guy I just beat.

"Che. You really should try to stop being such an idiot." That just got my blood boiling again.

"Excuse me? Do you want to go again? I'm ready anytime. Or are you afraid I might beat you again?" I said smirking after that last bit.

He obviously didn't appreciate that and completely lost his temper at me. He pulled out his sword and started swinging at me but yet again, I was faster than him so I dodged every attempt at my head.

I was in a really bad mood by now and in the hazy fog of anger I decided to see just how mad I could get him. _This should be fun._

"Man you sure are slow." His eyes got even darker and he was trying even harder but he still could not touch me. I continued dodging with my arms crossed over my chest, thinking of more ways to piss him off. "Oh I get it! You like me don't you? They always say that boys pick on the girls they like."

I threw a wink at him just to top it off but he apparently didn't like my joke because he was seriously looking pissed. "Awwww come on. Don't be like that. I mean honestly. Can't you take a joke?" He was just getting more and more angry. Perfect. It was quite funny watching him try so hard to behead me but I was starting to get extremely hungry so I decided it was time to end our little game.

I asked him first although I'm not really sure why. "Can I go yet? Because I'm starving over here." He just got even more upset but I wasn't in the mood anymore and I got impatient. "Okay seriously, I just want to eat so either stop and leave me alone for now or I'll beat you again." He seemed to think that was some sort of challenge and got even more intense if that was even possible.

I got seriously annoyed with him and just pulled out my sword and rushed at him. I pinned him against the wall next to the door with my blade at his throat yet again.

I got up in his face, very seriously, and growled at him, "I said I was done and I meant it. I want to eat so just leave me alone. Got it?"

He just shoved me off and put his sword away, "Che", and walked away. As I was angrily putting my sword back a cheery as ever Lenalee walked out of the cafeteria.

"Oh hey Amaya, I didn't know you were down here. What's up?" I just turned around and stomped off into the cafeteria completely ignoring her presence. I was too fed up and hungry to give a damn about hurting her feelings right now.

I stomped all the way up to the counter where Jerry greeted me just as cheerily as Lenalee. I made myself calm down enough to not want to hurt him. I mean it's not really either of their faults that I'm hungry and just eternally grumpy now is it?

I ordered about twice as much food as I had last night because all of that sparring and dodging made me even more hungry than I had been before.

Jerry handed me my mountain of food and I hauled it all over to an empty table so I could eat in peace. I sat down and started eating, finally calming down a bit now that I had some food in my system.

"Hey Amaya, is something the matter? You can talk to me if there is."

I turned around to a concerned looking Lenalee. "No." I just shrugged her off and went back to eating. I was almost finished with my breakfast but she didn't seem to want to accept that answer.

"Are you sure? Because you seemed really upset and you had your sword out too." I rolled my eyes before glancing at her again and continuing my meal. I finished eating every last crumb on the table and then I responded to her.

"I'm fine. I don't like people, so stop bugging me." She looked a bit sad but I really couldn't be bothered by her feelings.

"Alright well if that's what you want. But just remember I'm always here for you if you need anything." She smiled at me when she said that. I just nodded and walked out.

I was kind of tired from being around so many annoying people, and from getting up so early in the morning so I decided to go outside and take a nap. I walked out of the big building and into the woods, wandering around for a bit until I found the perfect tree.

I climbed up to the nice big branch that was about halfway up the tree and curled up on it near the trunk. The leaves let in just the right amount of sunlight for it to warm me up but not make me hot. I closed my eyes and relaxed and soon drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone walking through the woods in my direction but ignored them in hopes they would quickly go away so I could get back to my nap but they started shouting up the tree at me. I was too tired and grumpy to check who it was.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see I was sleeping?" I grumbled very upset I had gotten woken up from my wonderful nap.

"I'm sorry Amaya, but Komui said he wants to see you in his office. He has a mission for you." I noticed it was Lenalee who had come to get me from her voice so I opened my eyes and looked down at her.

I groaned and stretched and rolled off of the branch I was on. I straightened myself out as I was falling so I landed on my feet and then walked over to Lenalee who looked slightly startled by what I just did.

"For future reference, I hate being woken up." I glared at her, still in my post-wake up slump.

I walked off to find Komui's office leaving Lenalee standing there alone and got there a few minutes later.

"What was so important you had to interrupt my nap?" I asked angrily as I barged into his mess of an office. I then realized who was standing there in front of Komui and I was even more irritated. "Well? Are you going to answer me or what?" I asked impatiently.

Komui was staring at me like I was crazy and the other guy, whose name I still don't know, was staring at me like he wanted to kill me.  
Normally I would have smiled at him and acted like he was my best friend just to piss him off but right now I was too tired to do bother with messing around. Komui finally snapped out of it and cleared his throat. "Uh yes, as I was just telling Kanda, I need you two to go on a mission together."

He gave Komui a death glare which seemed to terrify him. I just stood there looking at him waiting for him to continue.

"So uhm, there is possibly innocence in this small town in Italy. There have been a lot of strange occurrences going on for the last 6 months and lately there have been an increasing number of akuma attacks. I would like you to go there and see if there is any innocence, and if there is bring it back. You're dismissed." We both nodded and headed for the door.

Kanda, I think, grumbled to me, "I'm leaving in ten minutes whether you're ready or not." I just glared at the back of his head and kept walking.

I quickly went to my room and grabbed a spare change of clothes and then went down to the boats. When I got there Kanda was just getting in the boat with a small bag and the assignment Komui gave us. I climbed in, not saying a word and we left.


	5. First Kill as an Official Exorcist

Once we got on the train we headed to our compartment. I was walking behind Kanda as I usually do so he walked in first, sat down next to the window and rested his chin in his hand, staring out the window. I sat across from him, and since I didn't have anything better to do I laid down across the seat and closed my eyes to take a nap, using my arms under my head as a cushion.

The train started moving in a few minutes and once it was going the movement soothed me into a deep dreamless sleep. I woke up to the screeching of the breaks of the train and instantly covered my ears because it was so loud.

Finally the squealing died down and the train stopped but we weren't at the station. _What's going on?_ Suddenly there was a voice over the speaker, "We are very sorry for any inconvenience. There is something obstructing the tracks however we will be moving again as soon as it is cleared away. Thank you for your cooperation."

 _So that's it. But, I feel uneasy, something is wrong, but what is it?_ Suddenly there was an explosion outside and I understood why I felt so uneasy.

"Akuma." I said irritated and jumped out the window of the compartment, Kanda right behind me.

We ran over to where the explosion was and were suddenly surrounded by ten level one akuma and two level twos. I pulled out my sword and ran straight at the akuma killing four of the level ones in a few swipes.

I then ran after the level twos, expecting Kanda to handle the other level ones by himself. I quickly disposed of one of them and headed for the other that was heading for the train. I caught up to it and sliced it right down the middle, landing on my feet and sheathing my sword as it explodes.

I stomped back to the train not bothering to figure out what Kanda's condition is, because he needs to be able to take care of himself.

I sat back down in the same spot I had been in before and a few seconds later Kanda slipped back into the compartment, settling into his same seat as well.

A few moments later the train starts to move again and the same voice comes over the speaker as before, "Thank you for your patience. We have cleared the track and have started our journey again. We appreciate all of your cooperation."

*Time skip-they get to Italy*

I woke up when the train started to slow down because I was generally a pretty light sleeper. I sat up and looked around just in time to see Kanda walking out of the compartment.

I quickly followed after him and as we got off the train I noticed it was already dark out.

"We should get some rest for the night. We can continue the mission in the morning." I nodded in agreement because even though I just woke up from another nap I was always ready to go to sleep.

We walked into town to find somewhere to sleep and soon found a nice little inn. We walked in and Kanda went to the desk to check in while I stayed back a bit to glance around and see what it was like.

It seemed nice and cozy but there was something else about it. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I thought about it for a second and suddenly it hit me, it was homey.

I haven't had a home in so long I forgot what it was like but this is it. This is what a home feels like.


End file.
